1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, a method of controlling the liquid ejecting apparatus, and a program for controlling the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, as disclosed in JP-A-2005-161660, an ink ejecting apparatus capable of ejecting ink containing a component that becomes sedimented with the lapse of time is known. In the ink ejecting apparatus, in order to predict whether or not the component of the ink in an ink tank is in a sedimentation state, a patch is printed, a color of the printed patch portion is measured, and it is predicted whether or not the sedimentation state is present in the ink on the basis of the result thereof.
However, although the result of the color measurement represents that the sedimentation state of the ink does not occur, there is a case where the sedimentation state has occurred in the ink in the ink ejecting apparatus. That is, there is a case where the result of the color measurement does not accurately reflect occurrence or nonoccurrence of the sedimentation state.